Convert $\dfrac{207}{28}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $207 \div 28 = {7}\ \text{ R } {11}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{196}{28}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $11$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{11}}{28}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{11}{28}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{196}{28}} + {\dfrac{11}{28}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{207}{28}$.